


an exercise in positivity

by akanemnida



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/pseuds/akanemnida
Summary: Minhyun decides to make Baekho feel good about himself.





	an exercise in positivity

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no idea where this came from, but it wouldn't get out of my head, and after working on it for a few hours, it's here now. It's my first attempt at writing anything like this, and the process was fun, if a little daunting. I hope you all enjoy ^^
> 
> Dedicated to Scout, whose strange prompts always seem to spark... something... weird... inside me. Thank you so much!

Dongho wishes he could remember how he got in this situation, how he found himself in Minhyun’s room with his back against the headboard of his best friend’s bed. He tries to remember – did he _do_ anything, did he _say_ anything that would’ve triggered Minhyun’s _insanity_ —

He reflects and he draws a blank. _Maybe_ it was the message he sent in Kakao where he called himself ugly, maybe it was the increase of self-deprecating jokes he threw over the past few days… but that was just… normal.  Minhyun wouldn’t throw a fuss over that, right?

_Right?!_

"Baekho-ya,” Minhyun starts, a dangerous glint in his eye. “Listen to me, let’s play a game: the more good things you say about yourself, the further I go. Does that sound good?" Minhyun's smile is wide, with an almost cruel edge to it. He scoots over to the spot in front of Dongho on the bed, pushing some pillows aside.

Dongho screws his eyes shut and covers his face with his arm. "You know that's not easy for me!"

"Yes, I know." Minhyun rolls his eyes while palming at Dongho's crotch. Dongho lets out a low whine. "It's not as if sucking your cock is easy—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dongho says. "You're having too much fun with this!"

Minhyun laughs. "It's not like you won't be the one feeling good if you succeed." Minhyun removes his hand and Dongho tries his best not to grab it and put it back to where it was.

“What’s gotten into you, Minhyun-ah?”

Minhyun hums noncommittally, moving his face near Dongho's ear and whispers, "Maybe I’m just bored. You can start now."

"I have a nice voice?"

"Too easy," Minhyun responds, biting hard on his friend's ear. Dongho tries not to yelp while Minhyun continues to pepper kisses behind his ears, along his jawline; he thinks that he doesn't have to say any more and that if he's lucky Minhyun might get carried away and move on to more interesting things, but then—

"That's it?" Minhyun drawls, pulling away. Dongho gulps. He forgot that Minhyun also had self-control like steel.

"My face is... small, and it's... good-looking, sometimes, I guess," he says tentatively. Satisfied, Minhyun moves his mouth down to Dongho's neck, alternating between licking and sucking around the sensitive spot near his pulse point. "You"—he takes in a deep breath—"are evil."

"Mm, that's why you like me. Is this all we're doing tonight? I can think of more interesting things, but if this is what you—"

"Please shut up," Dongho says. He decides to try his luck. He thinks he'd be okay if they ended with just making out tonight, if it meant he could end this stupid game already. "Can I kiss you?"

Minhyun pulls away from his neck and raises his eyebrows. "Depends. What do you like about yourself?"

Dongho tries not to scream.

"I — I like my eyes, okay! They're a nice color!"

Minhyun moves closer to the other man's face, dark eyes peering into Dongho's hazel ones. He stares for a moment until he lets his line of sight wander a little lower, to Dongho's mouth.

"I like your eyes too," he says lowly. "They're nice."

Dongho smirks. "Minhyun-ah, those aren't my eyes."

Minhyun's face is close, he could capture his lips in his if he wanted, but he thinks better of it, thinks that there would be consequences if he lets Minhyun lose control of the situation. He watches helplessly as Minhyun licks his lips.

"Can't help it," the other boy replies. "I like your mouth."

Dongho's face flushes, embarrassed. Minhyun inches closer to go in for the promised kiss, but Dongho covers his face. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't compliment me while we're doing this, it feels weird," he whines. Dongho realizes it was the wrong thing to say when Minhyun moves away.

"The point of this, Kang Baekho, is to make you feel good about yourself," Minhyun says sternly, poking at his chest. His eyes soften as he touches Dongho's lips softly with his thumb. "And I really think you have a nice mouth, especially when you smile."

"Minhyun-ah, you talk too much, you said there'd be kissing," Dongho mutters, looking away, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Besides, your mouth is prettier—"

"Impatient." Minhyun moves closer. "Impatient, but cute."

"Promise breaker." Dongho pouts and Minhyun finds that he could no longer resist. He moves in and crashes his lips against Dongho's, who lets out a sigh in response. Minhyun takes advantage of Dongho's parted lips and lets his tongue inside Dongho's mouth. Dongho grabs at Minhyun's head, tilting his face so that he'd have better access to his friend's mouth; Minhyun palms at Dongho's shirt, working on unbuttoning the garment. Warmth floods Dongho's insides when he feels Minhyun's hands on his bare chest, his brain threatens to short-circuit when Minhyun proceeds to nibble at his lips.

He doesn't really need to breathe, Dongho thinks, he'd be content just sitting here on Minhyun’s bed, kissing Minhyun for the rest of the night when Minhyun pulls away. Dongho tries to chase after his friend's pretty mouth, wanting more, but instead decides on trailing kisses down Minhyun's neck.

"Dongho-ya," Minhyun says in between deep breaths and low moans because of Dongho's ministrations. "You're—ah—a good kisser."

"Does it count in your stupid game if I say 'I know'?"

Dongho moves his mouth back to Minhyun's lips. He'd take whatever free points he can get at this point, and in between their kisses Dongho had already felt his brain turning into mush: if Minhyun asked, he wouldn't know what else to answer, wouldn't have enough brainpower to think about what else he liked about himself.

Minhyun frowns, pulling away slightly. "I guess. Cheater. Say it then."

"I know I'm a good kisser," Dongho whispers, pleased at the thought of winning something small, and the slight edge of confidence in his voice made Minhyun's eyes go dark. He maneuvers himself to sit in between Dongho's legs, diving in to taste him again. He works on Dongho's shirt, hastily undoing the rest of the buttons and then pushing the shirt off his shoulders, finally taking the offending garment off.

"No more hints, Dongho-ya. What's next?" Dongho hears a desperate note in Minhyun's voice, a hint that the taller boy wants to go further but there were rules that he himself laid out during the start of this game. Minhyun shifts his hips so that they'd come into contact with Dongho's, who lets out a whine in response. "Please, Baekho-ya."

"Just end the damn game if you're so desperate, Minhyun-ah," Dongho says in between kisses. For the second time that night, Dongho convinces himself that just kissing was more than okay.

Minhyun's voice is firm as he grinds his hips against Dongho's. "No," he says with a glare.

The shorter boy gasps because of Minhyun's actions, the friction between their lower bodies driving him insane; suddenly, just kissing didn't seem like enough. Really, he'd always known Minhyun had a strong resolve, had always known that Minhyun would do everything in his power to get what he wants — but he'd never thought that Minhyun would be so annoying, and yet so desperate to see him do something as mundane as complimenting himself.

"Shit—ah, if you keep moving like that, I won't be able to—ah— _think_."

Minhyun stops and Dongho almost wants to strangle him. He tries to move, but Minhyun's weight on top of him was making it difficult. "Say something. Whatever. Please," Minhyun pleads.

"I... shit, when did this become about you?" Dongho laughs weakly, scrambling his brain for something, anything that would appease Minhyun. "I like my...tattoos?"

Dongho looks at Minhyun, whose eyes light up once he was given the cue to continue. Minhyun pushes Dongho to lie on his back, goes back to kissing his neck, lips moving down to his chest, trailing his mouth over each of his two tattoos. Dongho swears that Minhyun is almost reverent, so gentle with the way that he laps at his skin. Dongho wonders what he did, what he said to deserve such treatment until—

Dongho's mind blanks when Minhyun closes his mouth on a nipple and brushes his fingers over the other one.

Minhyun watches in satisfaction as Dongho arches his back in pleasure, feels himself grow harder when Dongho releases a soft moan. Minhyun wants to quickly take this further, to go as far as Dongho would let him; he almost forgets the whole point of the exercise as he listens to Dongho's moans, almost forgets his intentions as he moves his mouth down to the shorter boy's stomach, tonguing at his navel, pleased that he was doing a good job at making the other boy feel good. He moves down to the waistband of his pants, when Dongho suddenly speaks up.

"Minhyun-ah, don't—stop—ah, keep going..."

He halts his ministrations as reality hits him like a wave, and Dongho lets out a grunt of displeasure. He moves his mouth back to Dongho's chest, and Dongho has to stop himself from grabbing his friend's head and moving it back down to where it was.

"I," he says, going back to kissing Dongho's tattoos, "really like—"

"Please. Stop. Talking," Dongho says. "Go back—"

"Your body, Baekho-ya," Minhyun continues, ignoring him. "Your wide shoulders," he presses a kiss on said spot, "your strong chest," another kiss, "your stomach—"

Dongho scoffs. "I'm fat, Minhyun-ah, stop ly—fuck!" Minhyun chooses that moment to dip his tongue again at his navel, chooses that moment to look straight into Dongho's eyes. 

"I don't care," Minhyun says, and he looks so serious that Dongho wonders if he could actually hold on to, if he should actually believe Minhyun's words. Minhyun keeps talking. "I don't care if your stomach is sometimes slightly flabby or if it's right before a comeback and your stomach is flat because you spent a month dieting." Minhyun presses a kiss below his belly button, close to the edge of his waistband, and Dongho gasps in response. "I like it."

Dongho's face flares up, unused to the barrage of compliments thrown his way. "I—I thought the point of this was for me to compliment myself, Minhyun-ah," he says weakly, watching Minhyun tug at his pants. He lifts his hips slightly to give Minhyun easier access, when he notices the pink tinge on Minhyun's ears.

"I got distracted," he answers quickly, embarrassed. He looks away while removing his own pants. "And we were going to get nowhere if I kept waiting for you."

Dongho pulls Minhyun's face close to his, going back to kissing his lips. Minhyun responds eagerly, wrapping his long legs around Dongho's waist, grinding against Dongho's crotch. Like this — like this he could feel everything, with only their underwear separating the two of them. Minhyun wants to just remove everything, every barrier, to feel skin against skin, to finally put Dongho's cock in his mouth and to just end this — but he knows, he knows why he's doing this, so he restrains himself.

Which is why the next words that come out of Dongho's mouth are some of the sweetest that he's heard in his life.

"Minhyun-ah, you know I don't really hate myself, right?" Dongho says, lapping at Minhyun's neck, sucking to leave a mark and Minhyun throws his head back and moans. Minhyun struggles to form a response, to remember what Dongho said because the next second Dongho's hands are cupping his ass from under his briefs and Minhyun wonders — when the hell did he lose control of this situation?

Minhyun shifts, removes Dongho's hands from his backside and intertwines their fingers. He looks down at Dongho's form adoringly, thinks that Dongho looks good like this, almost naked, lips red, pupils blown and chest heaving; Minhyun thinks his heart is going to burst because of the fondness he has for the other man.

He presses his lips onto Dongho's, and the kiss is quick, almost chaste. "I know. But I like you a lot, Dongho-ya." He moves in again to press another quick kiss. "And I want you to like yourself too."

"I like myself," Dongho answers quietly. He separates his hands from Minhyun's, choosing instead to rest them against the taller boy's shoulders. "It's just... awkward... to say anything good about myself when I have so many flaws."

Minhyun looks at him, slightly bewildered. "I spend this whole night complimenting you and—"

"Technically I was complimenting myself half the time—"

"Smartass, everyone has flaws," Minhyun says, fingers ghosting at the top edge of Dongho's briefs.

"Not you, though, you're perfect," Dongho answers, shuddering as Minhyun's fingers get so close to where he wants them to be. He looks up at the expanse of milky white skin that he was free to touch — that he was free to _mark_ ; he looks up at Minhyun's face, at his perfect lips and jawline and looks into Minhyun's fox like-eyes, and Dongho can see the affection dripping from Minhyun's eyes, or if he squints — maybe, it was wishful thinking, but he thinks sees love. He brushes back the slightly damp hair on Minhyun's forehead and wonders how he ever got into a situation like this, what he did to deserve someone so perfect who spoils him, who showers him with unbridled affection, who employs strange methods to force himself to recognize his own good traits.

"Dongho-ya, I have no eyebrows, okay," Minhyun says, deadpan. "I'm not that perfect."

His eyes widen, he snickers loudly and then suddenly, the whole room is filled with Dongho's loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"I—oh my god, only you would be so straightforward during sex," Dongho says, laughing. He loves Minhyun, he thinks idly, loves his best friend so much, wonders if now was a good time to say it, but decides to save it for later.

"Oh, so we're having sex now? Our underwear is still on, Kang Baekho. Say something." He moves his hand to rest over Dongho's crotch, moving his hand slowly over his hardening length. He smirks when Dongho groans loudly. "It's your turn. We're still playing."

"I—fuck you, Hwang Minhyun—I like my ass, okay!"

Dongho swears he sees Minhyun's eyes turn dark, almost predatory, when he was given his final cue. Minhyun pulls off his own underwear first, and before Dongho could feel any hint of anticipation, Minhyun had already removed his briefs too.

Minhyun wraps his hand around Dongho's cock, and Dongho throws his head to the side, enjoying the feeling of finally — finally feeling Minhyun's hand directly on his length.

"I don't just like you because you're hot." Minhyun's grip starts out gentle as he moves his hand up and down, Dongho wants to beg for him to move faster or harder (or to use his mouth instead). "You're smart and funny and talented and considerate"—he thumbs at the tip, drawing light circles against the head of his cock and Dongho lets out a sharp exhale. "You keep me from overthinking," he mutters, finally tightening his grip, moving his hand down to the base of Dongho's cock, using his other hand to palm at his balls and then—"You make me happy, okay?"

Minhyun replaces his hands with his mouth and Dongho's mind short-circuits, he swears he can see stars. He silently thanks the heavens that Minhyun finally stops talking, thanks whatever gods exist above that finally, finally Minhyun decided to use his mouth for something that didn't involve making unnecessary noise. He thinks he should probably say something — to thank Minhyun, maybe? To tell him he makes him happy too? — but he finds his brain unable to string more than two coherent phrases together, his mouth unable to form words beyond unintelligible groans.

He uses the remaining strength left in his arms to grasp at Minhyun's head, to pull him closer, to get Minhyun to take him in deeper; Dongho thinks Minhyun looks very good with his cock in his mouth, cheeks hollowed and his eyes blank, face shining with sweat. Dongho grins at the fact that he's one of the only ones — _the only one?_ — who's ever seen him like this, thinks that maybe Minhyun's right, maybe despite all his flaws he's actually a damn good person who deserves this much pleasure, this much joy given to him by another person who is so...

Dongho feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Minhyun's throat and he almost loses it right there and then; he manages to gather a bit of his sensibilities to pull Minhyun's lips away from his cock and to move them back on his lips. He pushes his tongue inside Minhyun's mouth, tasting himself on Minhyun's tongue and he nearly cries; he thinks Minhyun deserves more, deserves someone who would make him feel as good as he does now.

He thinks that maybe he could be that person.

He flips them over and switches their positions, letting Minhyun lie on his back, and Minhyun's eyes are wide when he looks at Dongho. "Did I do something wrong?" he says. "I was going to get you off with my mouth, that's what I promised—"

Dongho looks at Minhyun, cheeks reddening, and mutters, "I want to make you feel good, too. I... Can I?"

Minhyun lights up as he realizes where this was going. "I, fuck, yeah, sure," he answers. He gestures to the drawer on his bedside table. "There's... stuff there."

Dongho moves quickly to open the drawer, finds a condom and a small bottle of lube. He eases the condom onto his cock, coats his fingers with the lube and looks down at Minhyun, who lifts his legs up slightly. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable," he says, spreading Minhyun’s legs further apart, as he moves his hand down, presses his index finger on Minhyun's entrance. Minhyun nods in response.

He moves his index finger inside slowly, going deeper, deeper; he watches Minhyun take deep breaths as he watches his finger go inside Minhyun's hole, once it was fully in he curls his finger until it hits that spot — that spot he's memorized from the few times they've done this, Minhyun's weak spot—

Minhyun screams and Dongho looks down at him worriedly.

"Fuck, Min, are you—"

Minhyun manages to muster a weak glare. "Don't stop."

"I, shit, I got worried... Don't be so loud," Dongho says, moving his middle finger to press on Minhyun's entrance, finally sliding that second finger inside. Minhyun tries his best not to make noise, tries his best to channel his screams to become low-pitched moans instead. He meant it when he said that Dongho was considerate, he'd been good at this after the first few times, when they had still been fumbling with the motions and yet Dongho took his time to memorize exactly how Minhyun liked being fucked. When Dongho slides the third finger in, Minhyun sits up and crashes his lips to Dongho's mouth, he didn't think he could suppress his screams any other way.

Dongho enjoys this part the most, enjoys having a usually bossy and dominant Minhyun turn into putty in his hands. It's short-lived and in the grand scheme of things, Minhyun would more often than not have everything his way, but Minhyun in the middle of being fingered is easy to control, always unusually _docile_ —

"Fuck, Kang Dongho, use your"—Minhyun moans—"cock already."

—and, as usual, he spoke too soon. Dongho rolls his eyes and removes his fingers, pulling Minhyun onto his lap. He lifts Minhyun slightly, moves his cock to press against Minhyun's hole, and Minhyun breathes deeply, clinging tightly onto Dongho's shoulders. Minhyun lowers himself slowly, first taking in the head and — it feels so damn good, Dongho has to stop himself from thrusting inside too quickly. They both move slowly, until Minhyun finally lowers himself completely, managing to take in the entirety of Dongho's length. Dongho presses kisses at Minhyun's neck, on Minhyun's face, moves towards kissing his lips; he tries his best to distract him from the pain and discomfort, tries his best to make the taller boy's adjustment easier...

The voice he hears is desperate, but also stern. "Dongho. Move."

So he does, angling his thrusts to match the exact angle he'd learned Minhyun liked; he moves slowly at first, but switches to fast motions when Minhyun practically begs him (yells at him) to move faster, eventually loses his sense of rhythm when Minhyun's walls tighten around his cock and all he could see was white and he was close, so close he barely notices Minhyun frantically stroking himself, and Dongho thinks he should be the one doing that, almost pushes Minhyun's hand away to replace it with his own—

He comes before Minhyun does, pleasure hitting him in waves, lazily moving in and out of Minhyun as he reaches his completion; he pulls out and falls limply against Minhyun's shoulder, breathing deeply. He feels completely spent, yet overwhelmingly happy — until he realizes that he didn't notice if Minhyun had managed to come.

"Did you—?"

Minhyun lies down, holds him close and nods. "Yeah, a bit after you did. I'm good," Minhyun whispers, angling his lips against Dongho's and kissing him softly, their movements languid with none of the fire that had been there earlier. "You're really nice," Minhyun murmurs, kissing Dongho's forehead. "This was supposed to be for you, and yet." He punctuates his sentences with a kiss on Dongho's cheek.

Dongho lets himself be pulled against Minhyun, allows himself to be enveloped by the taller man's limbs. He finds himself drifting to a slumber, when Minhyun suddenly whispers, "Maybe next time you can do the same for me?" and Dongho swats at his face and manages to find energy within him to respond hoarsely, "You love yourself too much, we'd finish in ten minutes."

The thought that he loved Minhyun flashes for the second time in his mind, but he was too sleepy to do anything about it now.

 _Maybe tomorrow_ , he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. If you want to reach me, find me on twitter (@akanemnida).


End file.
